1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of hydrofluoroalkanes other than the tetrafluoroethanes and pentafluoroethane for fire and flame extinguishing applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that the chlorobromofluoroalkanes and bromofluoroalkanes are useful fire extinguishing agents.
In particular, bromotrifluoromethane, bromochlorodifluoromethane and 1,2-dibromo-1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane are useful such agents.
These compounds have high fire and flame extinguishing efficiency and very low toxicity to humans. They are especially useful for protecting premises from which the on-site personnel are only difficultly evacuated.
They are likewise useful for protecting premises where corrosion-sensitive electrical and electronic equipment is present (computer room, switchboards, etc.).
However, these compounds are suspected of being responsible for reducing the stratospheric ozone layer which provides protection against certain radiation. They have high ODPs (ozone depletion potentials) and are therefore cited in the Montreal Protocol.
This protocol is the result of recent international conferences on the environment and commits the signatory countries to reducing the production and consumption of compounds of this type.